


3504

by jewelianna88



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelianna88/pseuds/jewelianna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CFTC VII.  Justin misses the group sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3504

It’d been a long time since he’d done this. At first, it was because his people told him that he needed distance. Then there were friends and girlfriends and a host of other reasons that putting a few blocks between him and the rest of the madness made a lot of sense. But it had been over a year since any of that had affected him in any real way, and Justin decided that he was sick of the distance.

He still snuck in the back door, of course, and used the employee elevators. But he was staying at the official hotel, and that was the important part.

The view from the windows was spectacular, the river glowing in the city lights. He hadn’t meant to leave the bowling event early. It had just been so long since he’d done any sort of fan thing; his head had started to ache as soon as he stepped out of the car. He’d smiled and truly been having a good time, but when things started to wind down, Justin was ready to have quiet again.

Here, alone, he realized that maybe quiet wasn’t what he’d wanted at all. He knew that Rob was out in the hallway talking to the security guards the hotel had hired, getting them dinner, but otherwise, Justin was truly without entourage or support system.

His room phone rang, and Justin let it, not sure if someone had found out what room he was in. It wouldn’t have been that hard to figure out. A second later, though, his cell rang, which he did answer.

“Where are you?” Chris’s voice demanded. There was noise in the background, and the roar of an engine.

“At my room, what’s up?”

“We’re out on a boat on the water, and I think Joey’s gonna puke. You’re missing it!” Someone yelled in the background and Chris laughed loudly in Justin’s ear. “Are you going to be there for a while?”

“Yeah.” He wasn’t going out again that night.

“Cool, then later.” Chris said, and the phone went dead.

Justin changed into more comfortable clothes, soft cotton pajama pants and a gray Rolling Stones T-shirt. He opened up his window to hear the sound of the city, but had to close them a moment later as bugs started to fly in. After hopping around smashing them with a rolled-up Chicago Scene magazine, he flopped down on the bed to watch some TV. Matthew Perry was on Conan, and it was cool. He made a crack about Britney and Justin laughed. They hadn’t talked in so long that he could laugh.

Rob knocked on his door sometime later, after Justin had turned off the TV in disgust with Carson Daly actually having his own show. Silently, the door opened, and three guys slipped in, settling onto couches and the bed. Minutes later, Joey showed up with a bottle of Grey Goose in one hand.

Shots in water glasses from the hotel bathroom were always dangerous, Justin remembered, with no markings as to where the acting bartender should stop pouring. It was why Lance, with his liberal hand, was never allowed to be acting bartender. JC sipped at his shot while the rest of them threw them down, almost wordlessly.

The official meeting had been that afternoon, when the press was allowed to ask questions and Johnny pestered them about another album. Backstreet was selling much better than expected, and Jive was anxious to cash in with an *NSync follow up as they had done so often in the past.

“So, what do we think?” JC finally asked, after finishing his first shot and starting in on the second.

“We think that this isn’t nearly enough alcohol to consider what they’re asking,” Lance answered. He bypassed the glass this time and tipped the bottle to his lips, downing the clear liquid like it was really water. He passed the bottle to Chris to do the same.

“JC’s gotta finish his album,” Joey added firmly. He’d been emailing them all tracks for several months, good stuff, they all agreed. Justin wondered who’d taught JC to love so much that he could write such beautiful songs. He felt like he’d missed something there, in the past year.

“So, JC’s done by end of summer, fall release, winter tour?” Chris pulled at his beard. “We’re in the studio by spring?”

“Or, we go in this fall while C’s doing promo and release at the end of his tour.” Lance scooted back on the bed, lying down on one side. “That is, if we’re doing this.”

Justin didn’t say much, because the others knew what he would say. He didn’t like being pressured, but he hated not performing even more. The few times he’d been up on stage in the past year and a half had been moments of sheer bliss in an otherwise happy but uneventful life. He missed the rush of the crowd, the exhaustion that pulled at his bones after dancing all day. But he also remembered the threats and the negativity that had leeched onto him after the Superbowl. Performing was tainted now, never knowing what could happen. To get up there again and have the security of the other four was an option that hadn’t occurred to him until recently, and grown in appeal since it had first been mentioned.

“J?” JC slid a hand up to his shoulder. “If you don’t wanna do this, just say the word. No pressure, seriously.” Joey nodded as well, and Chris. Lance looked away. Justin knew he, most of all, wanted this again. He was the only one who was more than a little lost without *NSync.

“No. It’s cool, really. I want to.” He tried to smile, and when it didn’t come easily, he reached for the bottle. “I don’t really have enough time to get into the studio until at least fall, and I’ve got stuff but. It’s nothing that is really pulling at me.” He’d recorded some stuff after his surgery, but mostly to see if he could still sing the same.

JC rubbed at his shoulder more, causing Justin to duck his head and tip to his left, right into Chris. Chris put a hand on Justin’s leg, rubbing slowly upward.

“Are we doing this?” Joey asked with a grin. “Cause I promised Kelly she’d get to watch.” Lance laughed at that, a sharp burst in the otherwise quiet room. Justin looked up and smiled at his friends.

“Not tonight,” he said, yawning. “Are y’all gonna crash here?”

“Joanna’s downstairs,” Lance answered, rising. Joey stood as well, and with hugs they parted, ducking down to the elevator that Rob had waiting. Justin watched until the elevator doors closed, then shut his own door. Rather than going back to the couch, he flopped down on the bed, face-first.

JC crawled up beside him, resting his head on his hand. “Are you sure about this?”

“Are you? It’s probably gonna mess with your tour and shit.” Justin nose itched, and he wiggled it, trying not to sneeze.

“It’ll work out.” JC was the most laid back person ever, Justin thought, always sure that things would work out.

The other side of the bed dipped as Chris crawled on. His hands slid up the back of Justin’s T-shirt to rest in the small of Justin’s back. Justin saw JC shoot Chris a questioning look over Justin’s head.

“It’s ok,” Justin said, sitting up, pulling off his shirt and tossing it into the corner. It’s been so long since they’d done this, too long. He was so tired of feeling alone and here were two men to whom he was more connected than almost anyone else on the planet. He wanted this.

“Cameron,” JC said, cautiously. She’d been the one to insist that they stopped, not understanding that sometimes bonds go beyond friendship and brotherhood to a love that has to be expressed physically, even if there’s not intention of romance.

“Slept with Kelly Slater in Costa Rica,” Justin said with a gasp, because Chris’s mouth had closed over his nipple, sucking wetly and noisily. Justin loved the sound of sex more than anything else. When he watched porn, he did it with his eyes closed, just listening to the wet slick of tongue and mouth and everything else. His hand cupped the back of Chris’s head, holding him close, fingers resting on the thinning hair that Chris didn’t like to admit to.

There was no more discussion. JC’s breathing was shallow, his stomach collapsing at each exhalation. Justin reached for him with his free hand and drew him close, so that their mouths aligned in a perfect kiss. JC’s lips were smooth against Justin’s chapped skin, his chin rough against Justin’s own fuzzy beard. The last time they’d done this, JC had been the only one with the beard. It was different, wondrously so.

“Lance and Joe are gonna be so pissed,” Chris said, lifting his head from Justin’s chest to join in the kiss, pulling Justin’s mouth from JC’s eager lips for a taste of his own. JC waited only a minute before nuzzling into Chris’s cheek and licking the soft skin behind his ear. Chris groaned sharply, and Justin caught the noise in his mouth, grinning as they kissed some more. His body was starting to come alive, slowly, warmth traveling from his core out to every finger and toe. Where he touched Chris and JC, his skin burned warmest of all.

JC pulled back and hooked his hands in his black collar, tugging the shirt up over his head and away. Justin reached for him, threading his fingers into JC’s hair, pulling the little mohawk back into style with a soft grin. Chris had his fingers in the drawstring ties of Justin’s pants tugging at them, impatiently, only making the knot tighter. JC kissed his shoulder blade, softly, drawing Chris back so that he too could lose some clothes before they moved any further.

Justin liked Chris’s hair longer, so that it fell in his eyes when they kissed on the bed, Chris hovering over him. JC somehow managed to get the buttons unfastened on Chris’s shirt, and from behind slid hands between Chris and Justin to touch, to feel. Chris turned his mouth back and forth, kissing one then the other, which Justin loved, because when he wasn’t watching it, he was experiencing it, and Chris’s hips had settled down against his. His cock was so hard, and the front of his pajama pants was damp with sweat and such. He sucked at Chris’s ear, twirling the earrings there with his tongue, until Chris bucked down into him suddenly. JC’s hands had found Chris’s belt and were diving below.

It was so much, too much, for Justin, who remembered these nights from tours but had almost convinced himself that it was all a dream, that he’d never laid himself out on the floor of the bus while Chris lowered down onto his dick, or tied Lance to a bed until he screamed to be touched. With each touch now, more memories came back, until it seemed that his whole life had been nothing more than loving and being loved by these men and two others who now slept downstairs.

Chris sat up and peeled back his shirt, drawing attention immediate to the new ink on his body. Justin traced the mask on Chris’s bicep carefully, not quite knowing what to make of the blue face but completely mesmerized by it. Leaning up on his hands, Justin pulled Chris by the arm until he could press a kiss to the smiling face on the mask and lick at the swirling, inky edges. JC’s sharp intake of breath told Justin that he was being watched, and he lifted a hand blindly until JC took it and pressed a kiss to his palm.

The silver medallion around JC’s neck swung down over Justin’s shoulder, and he pulled on it to get another kiss. “Mmmm,” he moaned, “I’ve missed this so much, J.” The words went right to Justin’s center, hitting him in the gut when he realized how much he’d missed this too.

Chris’s hands were back at Justin’s waist, this time succeeding in unfastening the drawstring and pulling them down over Justin’s hips. The cool air-conditioning rushed over Justin’s sweaty skin, making him shiver. JC slid behind him on the bed, still wearing his shorts, erection pressing hard against Justin’s lower back. His hands wrapped around and slid down Justin’s chest, making Justin arch his back into JC’s touch.

“Baby boy looks happy,” Chris grinned, standing up to unbutton his jeans. Justin stretched out an arm, but Chris was just out of reach and put on quite the striptease, slowly pulling down the zipper of his jeans before dropping them to the floor. Chris’s chest was dark with hair where JC’s was just growing back after being waxed smooth, such a dramatic contrast that Justin wondered how these two could ever both be attractive to him at the same time. When Chris came to them wearing only black boxers and black socks, Justin wanted him so badly that a million blonde famous girlfriends wouldn’t have been able to draw him away.

“How do you want it?” JC asked, head bent low at Justin’s ear.

“You pick,” Justin said, because he wanted this to be about all of them, not just him. He would be so happy any way this happened, as long as he found some release for the tension that had been building up inside him, probably for years. JC’s hands were still on his chest, idly plucking at one nipple then the other, keeping Justin on the brink of exploding.

“What do you think?” JC turned his eyes to Chris, who knelt between Justin’s spread knees, eyes glued to Justin’s cock.

“Probably been a long time since you’ve bottomed,” Chris said, and Justin nodded, because it had been, since, God, London, when Lance got kicked out of space and needed to take his aggression out on someone. He wouldn’t have minded, though, would have done it. He would have done anything. Chris’s hands began to move on his thighs, the same way JC’s hands were still smoothing up and down Justin’s chest. Four hands might as well have been four hundered, and Justin only wanted more. He slid down a bit, until Chris got the hint and gently cupped his balls, rubbing and tugging just the way Justin loved. He groaned.

“Someone just touch my dick, please, before I fucking come just from this.” His cock ached as it leaked against his hip. JC laughed, little snorts into Justin’s shoulder and reached down to take his cock into a palm. It was warm and burned as he stroked it.

From somewhere, Chris pulled out lube. Justin hadn’t brought any for the short weekend, so Chris must have come prepared. JC rolled out from behind Justin to take off his pants and slid up on the bed. He pushed Justin back against the headboard and, with a handful of lube from Chris, took Justin’s cock in his palm once again, now slippery-sliding up and down in a beautiful rhythm.

Justin watched as Chris knelt between JC’s legs and urged him up to his hands and knees. He rubbed at JC’s ass slowly before sliding one finger inside. Justin’s eyes darted from Chris’s hand to JC’s face, not sure which was the more erotic view. JC’s eyes were closed, his mouth fallen open in sheer ecstasy as Chris’s finger moved back and forth. There was a squint of discomfort there when Chris slid in a second finger, but soon he was moaning softly with every push, and Justin knew that he was ready for more. Looking back at Chris, he nodded. A condom appeared from the same magic place as the lube, and before Justin could really appreciate the view, Chris was sliding into JC in one long, slow push.

The first few times it had been hard, Justin remembered, when they’d gotten to this point but not really known what do next: the fear, the awkwardness of parts not quite fitting together, the frustration of wanting it so badly and not being able to bear the pain that was a part of it all. Justin remembered it all, and how it had gradually worn away so that everything was as natural and easy as this. He wondered how often the other guys did this now.

It hurt him, a bit, and brought back the tang of loneliness to think of them so intimate without him, so he slid forward, drawing JC’s mouth down to his cock, desperate to be a part of things again. JC paused to wipe Justin’s cock with the corner of the pillowcase so he wasn’t sucking on lube. His lips closed over the tip lightly, gentle sucking, as one hand snuck between Justin’s legs to cup his balls. Justin’s head cracked against the padded headboard, s glad he wasn’t sharing that wall with anyone. A siren wailed outside as JC’s mouth took more of Justin in. He looked down and almost came on the spot to see JC’s gorgeous lips around his cock, long eyelashes swept gracefully across his cheek.

JC’s immense concentration was impressive, because when Justin looked up again, he watched as Chris slid in and out of JC in steady rhythm, thrusting up and in as deeply as possible. He winked at Justin over JC’s shoulder, and that was all it took for everything inside of Justin to clench and empty, pouring down JC’s throat without warning.

“Sorry,” he panted, still coming, as JC slid off wetly, hands immediately closing in to finish the job, until Justin was slumped limply, sated.

He kissed JC and tasted himself there, letting his hands roam between them to touch JC’s cock, to find Chris’s hand already there. They stroked in tandem until JC shuddered too, and Chris let go, thrusting twice more before he came, holding JC back by the hips, biting his lips as sweat dripped from his brow onto JC’s ass.

Together they fell to the bed, a sticky mess of arms and legs. Chris still had on his black socks, and JC’s silver medallion caught the lamplight and glowed below his more muted pewter lion’s face.

Justin was still warm with the love of it all, and immediately thought of the potential for more of this, for nights on the buses and days in the back rooms of studios or venues. For the connection that he’d worked so hard to break. He knew it had been an important step, but he was older now, wiser. He could maintain his own identity in a group, without getting lost in the public perception or the industry’s labels. It suddenly seemed like the best of both worlds.

With a kiss on JC’s shoulder, Justin got up first, grabbing wet washcloths from the bathroom. It was his room, after all. He smacked Chris’s pasty white ass on the way back to the bed, passing a cloth to each of the guys. He mopped his stomach and still-tender cock with a third before tossing it to the floor in the corner.

“We should get C back downstairs before he passes out here,” Chris said, pulling JC up from the bed. JC groaned, but was smiling. Justin pulled on his pants again, checking for wet spots on them before calling Rob on his two-way.

When they were dressed again and ready to go, JC stood on tip-toe and kissed Justin’s forehead. “Thank you,” he said quietly, then ducked out the door.

Chris lingered a moment longer. “He thought you’d given up on us. We all kinda thought that, but C most.”

Justin scratched at his head. “I didn’t. I haven’t. I just kinda forgot how good it was, you know?”

“It was good,” Chris agreed.

“It’ll be good again,” Justin promised, then bent to kiss Chris’s cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

“Remind me to tell Lance all about this,” Chris said.

“Then you’ll have to hear about him having sex with Joanna.” Both of them shuddered at the thought, then laughed.

“Goodnight,” Chris said one last time, and then he was gone too.

Alone again, Justin stripped off the top sheet of the bed and pulled the yellow and white plaid comforter up over his head. He yawned, feeling the pull of sleep on the edges of his consciousness. It’d been a long time since he’d done this, but something told him that next time, he wouldn’t have quite as long to wait.

It seemed that hiatus was drawing to a close.

END


End file.
